Two Shoot 1 : Le Noël Dont Elle Rêvait
by LiarsAndCo
Summary: Un noël à la guilde, un plan diabolique, une décision. Lucy fête son premier noël à la guilde, entourée de ses amis et de son amour.
1. Chapter 1

Two Shoot : Le Noël dont elle rêvait.

Partie 1

24 Décembre au matin, dans notre guilde préférée.

Un beau matin, notre chère constellationniste était encore accoudée au bar de la guilde, elle observait ses amis, ceux qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa famille. La bataille générale avait déjà débutée et pour pourvoir se déplacer dans le grand hall, il fallait faire preuve d'agilité et de bons réflexes, sinon on ne donnait pas cher de votre peau. Natsu et Grey se battaient encore pour une raison qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Assis à l'une des tables de la guilde, se trouvaient les amis de la belle blonde, Happy qui draguait Charuru innocemment, Erza qui dégustait un fraisier, Lévy qui lisait un livre à la reliure poussiéreuse, ... Lucy vit soudain la catastrophe arriver, un des mages avait renversé par inadvertance le fraisier de la mage en armure... Grey et Natsu, qui n'y était pour rien pour une fois, s'assirent immédiatement à la table la plus proche afin de paraître inaperçu et d'échapper à la colère de Titania. S'en suivit une vengeance, plusieurs bosses et une autre commande de fraisier.

C'était donc une journée des plus normales pour la guilde chaleureuse qu'était Fairy Tail.

Seulement, c'était également le réveillon de Noël.

Et ça, Lucy ne l'avait pas oublié. Encore un Noël à passer seule, se dit-elle. Quand on y pensait, c'était aussi son premier Noël depuis son entrée à la guilde. Cela traversa au même instant l'esprit de la barman qui se dit alors qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Noël était sa fête préférée car elle était remplie d'opportunités de créer des couples, elle se dit que cette année elle ne laisserait pas passer cette chance et en formerait plusieurs au sein de la guilde. Cela rendrait heureux tous ses amis, ainsi qu'elle et le maître. Et cela ferait une magnifique publicité à Fairy Tail, les gens auraient plus confiance en la guilde, les couples donneront plus de charisme. Mirajane ne pensait pas vraiment cela, elle l'utilisait juste comme prétexte auprès du maître afin de pouvoir réaliser ses plans diaboliques. Elle s'imagina alors entourée d'enfants aux cheveux couleur de… STOP ! Revenons à notre chère Lucy qui s'aperçut au même moment que Mirajane était encore partit dans son petit monde rose où tout le monde s'aimait et avait plein de petits n'enfants (ce n'est pas français je sais, mais je trouve ça mignon alors… NO COMMENT !).

La jeune constellationniste se dit alors qu'elle aimerait bien vivre dans un monde tel que celui-là, où elle ne ressentirait plus cette solitude qui la tiraillait. Un souvenir douloureux refit alors surface dans son esprit.

Elle se revoyait dans le bureau de son père. Elle essayait de lui parler, d'attirer son attention, mais il la repoussait, l'ignorait ou la blessait par ses paroles. Elle se rappela ensuite d'une autre soirée, assise à la grande table, elle regardait les étoiles par la baie vitrée. Elle se souvient s'être endormie sur le canapé emportée par la fatigue d'avoir attendu la venue de son père pour un énième repas en famille qui n'aurait pas lieu.

Elle poussa malgré elle un soupir, ce qui fit revenir notre démone à la réalité. La barman quitta subitement le bar en fonçant vers la remise. Lucy ne chercha pas à se demander pourquoi, elle se leva à son tour, saisit son verre et alla s'assoir à la table où ses amis étaient déjà installés. Lévy, la petite mage des mots, le nez dans un épais bouquin, ne se rendit compte de sa présence uniquement lorsque son amie posa sa main sur son épaule.

Lévy : Oh ! Bonjour Lu-Chan ! Excuse-moi, j'étais absorbée par ce livre. Il est vraiment intéressant et instructif. Il parle d'une histoire d'amour qui tourne au drame quand l'homme décide de ...

Lucy : Il n'as pas l'air très joyeux, j'espère que cela se finira bien !

Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par...

Grey : Tiens, Mira n'est plus au bar.

Lucy : Oui, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la réserve.

Lévy : Elle doit préparer un truc.

Aussitôt que Lévy eut dit ça, tous les mages présents furent soudainement parcourus par un frisson d'effroi.

Un mage de la guilde : Quels couples va-t-elle essayer de former ? En tout cas, je les plains d'avance, puisque quand on se retrouve au cœur d'un de ses plans diaboliques… Je n'ose même pas y penser.

Lisanna : Ne te crois pas exclu de cette catégorie Gajeel. Elle a un plan pour chacun d'entre nous.

Toute la guilde : Ch-Chacun d'ent-entre nous ?

A l'entente de la phrase de Lisanna, Gajeel déglutit en silence, Cana recracha la bière qu'elle buvait et en lâcha son tonneau. ( NDA : Je sais, c'est IMPOSSIBLE que cela arrive ), Grey fut de nouveau parcouru d'un frisson et se rhabilla tandis que Erza laissa tomber son fraisier. (Et je l'ai mangé! Non... Mais j'aurais bien aimé... J'ai envie de manger un fraisier... Je m'égare là)

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tous réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait bien les attendre, sauf un qui faisait semblant (NDA : Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu viens par là !). Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs intenses réflexions qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la démone qui était remontée, deux étranges boîtes à la main. Celle-ci s'approcha de l'un des mages et l'attira dans une des pièces du sous-sol.

Mirajane : Fried, j'ai besoin de ton aide. S'il-te-plaît.

Fried : Si c'est pour un de tes plans diaboliques, c'est non.

Mirajane : S'il-te-plaît !

Fried : Non Mirajane, je ne marcherais plus dans tes combines!

Mirajane se rapprocha du jeune homme et baissa la tête, les yeux désormais cachés par sa frange qu'elle avait au préalable détachée. Mais on pouvait apercevoir de petites larmes dévaler ses joues.

Fried soupira, il ne pouvait résister à une de ses demandes lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer et ça la barman le savait bien. Se fut donc dans un énième soupir qu'il accepta.

Mirajane : Youpi!

Ses larmes avaient complètement disparues et avaient laissées place à de l'excitation, de la joie, de l'impatience et surtout, à une lueur diabolique et perverse.

Fried tressaillit lorsque la mage lui expliqua son plan et lui désigna les deux mystérieuses boîtes.

Elle remonta ensuite à l'étage avec Fried, se mit debout sur le bar, attira l'attention de tous puis déclara:

Mirajane : Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui c'est le 24 Décembre, donc le réveillon de Noël, et nous, Fairy Tail, nous devons de fêter cela dignement. *Une lueure malsaine apparu dans son regard* C'est pour cela que la grande fête de Noël dont je vous ai vaguement parlé aura bel et bien lieu. Le maître m'en a donné la confirmation. Étant donné que je suis l'organisatrice officielle de cette soirée, je vais à chacun vous attribuer une tâche précise. Erza, tu te chargeras des gâteaux mais ne prend pas que des fraisiers!

Erza (L'air déçue) : Aye Mirajane.

Mirajane : Lucy, tu te chargeras de distribuer les tenues aux mages, je les ai déjà choisies et achetées.

Lucy : Aye Mira!

Pensée de tous les mages présents : Qu'est-qu'elle va nous faire porter cette année?

Natsu (S'apprétant à parler):...

Mirajane: Et non Natsu, vous ne porterez pas de déguisement de dragon !

Natsu : Oh...

Mirajane distribua le reste des rôles et annonça l'emploi du temps qui devait être respecté à la lettre. Les cadeaux préalablement achetés avaient tous été déposés au pied d'un immense sapin qui n'avait pas encore été décoré.

Les mages s'activèrent durant tout le reste de la journée. Parce que la guilde avait été fermée pour l'occasion et qu'il était impossible pour le moment d'envisager de partir en mission, la soirée arriva bien vite aux yeux de certains mages, alors que pour d'autres cela faisait une éternité qu'ils travaillaient.

Mirajane monta sur le bar puis annonça:

Mirajane: Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Je suis fière de vous, il n'y a pas eu de dérapages et vous n'avez rien détruit. La fête commencera à vingt-heures. Lucy a déjà déposée vos tenues à votre domicile. Il est dix-huit heures, vous avez donc deux heures pour vous préparez. Maintenant, FILEZ !

Sur ce, Mirajane descendit et se dirigea vers la porte. En moins de dix minutes, la guilde s'était retrouvée vidée de toute présence.

Toutes les filles avaient décidées d'aller se préparer chez Lucy, tandis que les hommes repartaient chacun de leur coté.

Du coté des filles:

Lévy : Lucy, sort de la salle de bain! On est toutes prêtes! Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour partir à la guilde.

Lucy : Je ne suis pas complètement prête! Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai là bas.

Erza : Tu es sûre Lucy ?

Lucy : Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler Cancer pour qu'il me coiffe, puis je dois peaufiner mon maquillage, enfiler mes chaussures et ma cape puis je vous rejoins, promis.

Mirajane: D'accord, nous t'attendrons à la guilde. Venez les filles.

Les mages sortirent de l'appartement de la constellationniste.

Lucy, elle, s'était adossée à l'un des murs de sa salle de bain. Elle avait menti, elle était prête depuis longtemps déjà. Elle appréhendait juste le moment où elle se retrouverait face à Natsu, car ce soir, oui ce soir, elle avait décidé qu'elle lui révélerait ses sentiments à son égard. Lucy, se releva, bien décidée à tout lui confier, ou peut être pas... Elle recommençait à doutée.

La jeune femme sortit de son appartement et partit en direction de la guilde. Une fois arrivée devant les grandes portes, elle les ouvrit et pénétra dans sa "maison".

Lucy regardait partout autour d'elle. La guilde avait été décorée de blanc, de bleu et de gris. Des sculptures de glace réalisée par Grey reposaient sur des socles, les tables avaient été alignées, des mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres trônaient sur des nappes blanches recouvertes d'un dessus de tables bleu pâle. Son regard se tourna vers les décorations accrochées au mur. On pouvait y voir des guirlandes de papier en forme de flocons, visiblement faites à la main. Cela avait du prendre un temps fou pour les rélaiser, ainsi que beaucoup de minutie et de patience. Il y avait bien d'autres motifs. Lucy ne s'imagina même pas le temps fou que cela avait du prendre pour réaliser toute ces décorations. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur une des tables où elle put observer les petites décorations. Il y a avait de tout, des petits bonhommes de neige, aux ours blancs en passant par les igloos. Elle vit ensuite l'immense sapin, il avait été décoré aux même couleurs que la guilde, sur la plus haute de ses branches, une étoile de glace trônait. Lucy en eu le souffle coupé tellement elle était magnifique.

Mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité quand elle entendit ses amies l'appeler.

Lévy : Lu-chan! Viens avec nous!

Lucy : J'arrive!

Le dragon slayer de feu reconnut la voix de sa coéquipière et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait cette douce mélodie qu'était sa voix. Il retient sa respiration quand il l'aperçut. Elle était magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose à bustier de la même couleur que les cheveux de Natsu. C'était une robe bustier. Le corset, plus prononcé que le reste de la tenue, était orné de fines paillettes dorées. Le bas avait la même forme que la robe d'une princesse, il était fait de mousseline rose pâle et d'une ceinture ornée d'un nœud couleur d'or. Lucy portait de magnifiques talons-aiguilles ambrés, et autour de son cou pendait une fine chaînette d'or où s'entremêlaient un dragon et une étoile, les yeux du dragon était incrustés de véritables rubis. Ils avaient dû coutés une petite fortune à notre chère mage.

Natsu, encore sous le choc, portait quand à lui un costume noir ainsi qu'une cravate qui était à moitié dénouée, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Sa chemise de couleur rose pâle était un peu déboutonnée.

Lorsque le regard des deux amoureux se croisèrent, chacun des deux fondit, mais il n'en donnait pas l'apparence. Ils étaient muets et ne pouvaient bouger. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui parurent pourtant une éternité aux yeux des deux mages, le fis d'Igneel s'approcha de sa nakama et lâcha un "Tu es ... splendide", elle rougit soudainement et bredouilla un "Toi aussi" inaudible. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe super-développée du dragon slayer. Il lui répondit par un simple "Merci". Leur teint avait viré au rouge écarlate, le même que celui qui faisait la fierté d'Erza. Puis Mirajane prit la parole.


	2. Chapitre 2

Two Shoot : Le Noel Dont Elle Rêvait.

Partie 2

24 Décembre au soir, dans notre guilde préférée.

Mirajane prit la parole.

Mirajane : "Bienvenue à la grande fête de Noël de Fairy Tail ! C'est moi qui l'ai organisée, je serai également votre présentatrice."

Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'assistance et un sourire angélique. Une fois que l'information fut montée jusqu'au cerveau des mages, des "Ouais!" fusèrent dans toute la salle. Elle reprit alors la parole.

Mirajane : Merci. Bien, voici maintenant le programme de la soirée : On mange et on danse jusqu'à minuit et ensuite ...

Natsu : Et les cadeaux ? Et les cadeaux ? Quand est-ce qu'on les ouvrira ?

Mirajane: Natsu ! J'allais le dire ! Donc, ensuite nous procèderont à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Bien évidemment, les filles découvriront leurs présents en premières. Les garçons le feront une fois qu'elles auront fini.

Natsu : Mais euh ! Ce n'est pas juste.

Il fit alors une moue boudeuse qui fit exploser de rire la guilde entière, même Lucy. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était toujours aussi rouge après le long contact visuel qu'elle avait entretenu avec le mage des flammes. (N'oublions pas qu'ils se contemplaient l'un et l'autre !)

Mirajane ignora la réplique de Natsu. Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise positionnée sur l'estrade, la guitare sur les genoux, cette dernière avait été déposée sur la scène avant l'arrivée de l'ainée de la famille Strauss. La barmaid se mit ensuite à chanter d'une voix douce et la fête commença. Gajeel prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait la petite mage des mots. Au plus grand étonnement de celle-ci.

Gajeel : Eh Crevette ! Tu veux... *Rougit* ... Danser avec moi?

Lévy : *ROUGIT* Oui... Oui m-mais... Euh... Enfin... Non... Euh... peut-être... je... je n'en sais r-rien... D'accord Gajeel.

Jett&Droy : QUOI ? Non ! Lévy-chan ! Il nous a devancé !

Lévy et Gajeel partaient danser tandis que Jett et Droy se lamentaient. L'hésitement et les bafouillements de la jeune bleue avaient bien amusé le dragon slayer mais les deux demeuraient stressés mais étaient soulagés de pouvoir danser avec l'élu de leur coeur.

Natsu lui, après s'être arraché à la contemplation de sa chère partenaire, avait suivi son instinct et était parti en direction du buffet. (R.I.P Petit Buffet )

À la guilde de Fairy-Tail, un air joyeux résonnait dans l'immense pièce. Tous les mages riaient de bon cœur, buvaient, chantaient (Mirajane était suivie par Canna, Macao et Wakaba qui avait sombré dans l'ivresse dès le début de la soirée) , mangeaient, dansaient (Ou du moins essayaient) ...

Puis tout à coup, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un mage très puissant : dernier avait été libéré et demeurait sous la tutelle du Maître et de Erza.

Erza, qui l'attendait avec impatience, lui lança un de ces doux regards qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à ses fraisiers. Jellal s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça en s'excusant de son retard. Elle le gronda un peu et le pauvre se retrouva avec une jolie bosse au sommet de son crâne. Mais sa faute fut vite oubliée et les deux jeunes partirent danser ensemble. Tout le monde dans la guilde était au courant de la liaison qu'entretenaient les deux mages. Ils avaient souhaité la garder secrète mais ils avaient vite fait d'abandonner, après tout les mages de Fairy Tail trouvent toujours un moyen de percer votre intimité.

Lucy, quant à elle, avait fini par rejoindre Wendy, Jubia, Canna et Lisanna à l'une des tables.

Canna : Ah Lucy, tu t'es enfin décidée à lâcher Natsu du regard pour venir nous voir ?

Lucy *Rougissant* : Hein ? Mai-Mais non ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Lisanna : Mais oui, mais oui.

Lucy : Où est Lévy ?

Wendy : Lévy-chan danse avec Gajeel. Juste là.

La jeune dragonne slayer désigna le petit couple enlacé lors d'un slow langoureux. Ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre mais ils ne se séparèrent pas une fois le slow fini. Puis ils s'écartèrent et là tout e les filles retinrent leurs souffles.

Gajeel : Tu danses bien Crevette.

Lévy *un peu surprise par sa réaction* : Oui, et toi tu ne m'as pas marché sur les pieds.

Nos deux tourtereaux éclatèrent d'un rire gêné. Puis ils se séparèrent. Gajeel partit vers une table du fond de la guilde qui n'avait pas été réquisitionnée pour le buffet, Lévy, quant à elle, alla rejoindre les filles qui avaient toujours la mâchoire au sol. La jeune bleue avait un air déçu affiché sur le visage. Ses amies ne dire un mot sur la scène qui s'était déroulée entre les deux mages. Lisanna se leva alors.

Lisanna : Je reviens les filles, je… Je dois m'absenter.

Lucy : D'accord Lisanna ! Mais ne tarde pas trop.

Lisanna : Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, la fête ne fait que commencer connaissant Mira-nee !

Lisanna s'éloigna de la table, les joues rouges, et monta à l'étage, qui, pour une fois, était disponible pour tous.

Jubia : Jubia se demande pourquoi Lisanna est partit.

Canna : Pour un garçon, c'est sûr !

Jubia/Wendy/Lévy/Lucy : Un garçon !?

Canna : Ouep, Pis mes cartes ne mentent... Hips... Pas !

Lucy : Si tu le dis.

Jubia : Jubia se demande de qui il peut bien s'agir.

Lévy : Moi aussi.

Mais retournons du coté de notre belle blanche. Celle-ci était à l'étage, dansant dans les bras d'un certain mage. Ils demeuraient seuls dans cette mezzanine. Ils pouvaient entendre la douce voix de la barmaid. Le mystérieux compagnon s'adressa alors à la benjamine des Strauss. cette dernière était toujours aussi rouge, mais lui aussi avait pris quelques couleurs rosées.

Mystérieux Danseur : Je voulais te dire que... Euh...

Lisanna : Oui?

Mystérieux Danseur : Comment dire... En fait, je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a longtemps mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque tu es revenu d'Edoras. Je t'aime Lisanna.

Lisanna : Ben… Euh…

Mystérieux Danseur : Désolé… Je … Euh… Je n'aurais pas du te le dire…

Lisanna : Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis surprise que tu me le dises aussi soudainement. M-mais rassures toi, m-moi aussi je... Moi aussi je t'aime Luxus...

La petite blanche se mit pour la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser le mage de la foudre. Ils échangèrent un baiser plutôt chaste avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en un baiser passioné et disparurent dans une des pièces de l'étage. La suite ne nous regarde pas.

PDV MIRAJANE :

Bien, c'est fait pour Lisanna, par contre, Lévy et Gajeel n'ont pas progressés. Je m'en occuperai après cette chanson. Natsu et Grey sont toujours au buffet, les filles discutent tranquillement... Ces pauvres célibataires ont vraiment besoin d'aide. (On dirait qu'elle oublie qu'elle l'est aussi!)

FIN PDV MIRAJANE

PDV GREY :

Il mange comme un cochon, c'est écœurant. Bon, si je le taquinais un peu?

Grey : Eh, Natsu !

Natsu : Mouerf quechquiya ? *Traduction : Ouai, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?*

Grey : Elle est jolie Lucy non ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a envie de danser. Mais personne ne l'a encore invitée. Je devrais peut être le faire.

Natsu a faillit s'étrangler avec son poulet, (Oui, un poulet ENTIER et pas une cuisse ou une aile même si les capacités buccales d'un homme ne le permettent pas. C'est Natsu n'oublions pas.) mon plan marche. Continuons!

FIN PDV GREY

PDV GENERAL

Natsu se retourna alors vers son rival de toujours, avala sa bouchée, et dit :

Natsu : Pas touche ! C'est moi qui dois danser avec Luce !

Et il partit en direction de notre chère constellationniste.

Grey *pour lui même* : Quel idiot, il n'a pas marché, mais couru.

Le mage de glace affichait un sourire vainqueur tandis que Mirajane avait observé la scène et se disait qu'elle avait peut être trouvé un partenaire entremetteur mais que Grey avait tout de même besoin de l'aide de Tata Mira pour ses propres histoires de cœur. Du coté du mage de feu, notre belle blonde fut surprise de trouver en face d'elle son partenaire de toujours. Ce fut la même réaction pour toutes les filles présentent à cette table qui n'avait pas vu le Rose arriver.

Lucy : Na-Natsu ? Tu sors d'où ?

La blonde regardait de tout les cotés.

Lucy : J'étais sûre de t'avoir apperçu au buffet avec Grey pourtant.

Natsu : Euh… (Pensées : Mince… Je lui dis quoi moi ?) Ouai… Mais euh… Jevoulaissavoirsiçatediraisdedanseravecmoi !

Lucy : Peux tu répéter lentement et en articulant s'il te plaît Natsu ?

Natsu : Euh ouais d'accord… Je voulais savoir si… ça te dirait de danser avec moi ?

SBAAAAAAM

Natsu : Luce ! Ça va ?

PDV DE LUCY :

Mer** ! Je suis tombée ! Mais... Natsu m'a bien invitée à danser ?! Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Il faut que je me relève, j'ai déjà l'air assez ridicule comme ça. Et ma robe va se froisser ! Mais je vais croiser le regard de Natsu… Je ne vais pas pouvoir prononcer un seul mot et je serais certainement toute rouge…. AH ! Que dois-je faire ?! Et ...

FIN PDV DE LUCY

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'elle se fit emportée sur la piste de danse par un certain dragon slayer.

Natsu : Luce, tu réfléchis trop.

Lucy : Mais... Euh...

Natsu : Au fait Lucy, je ... Je...

Lucy : Tu ?

Natsu : Je ne sais pas danser...

Lucy : ...

Natsu : ... *Rougit* ... C'est pas drôle.

En effet, la mage des mots se mordait la lèvre afin de ne pas exploser de rire, et ça, Salamander l'avait bien remarqué et avait commencé à bouder.

Lucy : Ce n'est pas grave, Natsu! Je vais guider notre danse. Allez, arrête de bouder.

Natsu : *Boude Toujours*

La jolie constellationniste avait commencé à tirer sur les joues du pauvre dragon slayer afin de le dérider. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, la blonde se mit à réfléchir à des solutions pour qu'il danse avec elle.

Lucy : (Pensées : Allez Lucy, trouve une idée !) Hum... Bon Natsu, puisque tu ne veux plus danser avec moi, je vais aller le proposer à Loki.

Immédiatement, Natsu se raidit. Il se retourna alors, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit plus de mal que ce qu'il pensait, voir sa Luce se diriger lentement (NDA: Très lentement en fait !) vers son esprit stellaire.

Paniqué, oui il était paniqué, son idée de danse commençait à tourner au cauchemar.

PDV LUCY :

Bon, il me rattrape ou non ? Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec Loki et ses mains baladeuses. Peut être que je n'aurais pas du faire ça... RAH ! Mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Vas-y Lucy, joue le jeu à fond. Enfin là je marche au ralenti... Si je continue à cette allure pour qu'il puisse me rattraper, je vais finir par faire du sur-place. Ah non ! J'arrive bientôt au niveau de Léo et de ses prétendantes...

FIN PDV LUCY

Natsu : Luce ! Attend!

La concernée feignit l'indifférence.

Natsu se mit à marcher vers elle et la tira par le bras une fois qu'il fut arrivé à son niveau. Il l'attira une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la piste de danse, pile au moment où un slow commençait. Mirajane avait choisi le moment propice. Natsu avait commencé à danser, enfin il avait essayé… Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et n'arrêtait pas de bousculer les autres couples sur la piste. Cette situation ne laissa pas indifférente notre belle blonde qui laissa échapper un rire cristallin de ses fines lèvres. Cela fit rougir Salamander jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles mais il parvint difficilement à parler, ou plutôt à balbutier.

Natsu : Je… Désolé Luce… Je… Je… Je ne sais pas danser mais pourtant je t'ai invitée… Désolé…

Lucy : Ce n'est pas grave Natsu. Ça me fait très plaisir de danser avec toi !

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire angélique qui n'arrangea pas les rougeurs du mage de feu. Ils continuèrent de danser durant de longues minutes. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la guilde s'amusait et buvait. C'était une fête réussie, enfin, elles sont toutes réussies à Fairy Tail.

Mais bon, revenons-en à notre mage de glace.

Grey Fullbuster était assis au bar, l'air dans les nuages, un verre de saké à la main. De loin, une certaine mage d'eau l'observait avec envie et amour. Tout à coup, le détenteur de l'Ice Make se leva afin de se diriger d'une démarche moins titubante qu'il n'y paraissait et à moitié dénudé vers notre chère Jubia, qui elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Grey : Ju' ! (NDA : Surnom pourri, mais il est soul je vous rappelle !) Suis moi faut qu'on parle.

Jubia : Jubia va suivre Grey-sama.

Et c'est comme cela que nos deux tourtereaux se sont retrouvés sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, chacun à une extrémité, n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux.

Jubia : Qu'est-ce que Grey-sama voulait-il dire à Jubia ?

Grey : S'il te plaît, arrête avec les « -sama » …

Jubia : Jubia va essayer Grey-sa… Euh Grey !

Grey : Hurmf…

Jubia : Grey-sa… Grey va bien ?

Grey : Ouai… Juste… Jubia, est-ce vrai que je te fais souffrir ? Jubia, pourquoi n'es tu jamais à l'aise en ma présence ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu puisses m'en vouloir ?

Jubia : Grey n'a rien fait ! Jubia ne lui en veut pas ! Jubia est… Enfin… Ju…

La petite mage de l'eau n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres mentholées du jeune homme vinrent se poser sur les siennes. ( ET oui carrément, mais je te rappelle qu'il est ivre !)

Grey *en chuchotant* : Je t'aime Jubia…

Le jeune homme s'évanouit, certainement à cause de la quantitée d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée auparavant, laissant la jeune femme stupéfaite. Elle demeurait immobile, la tête de son amant sur les genoux, dont il émanait un léger ronflement… Elle reprit soudainement ses esprits. Enfin… Disons qu'elle était sortie de sa transe et que ses yeux ressemblaient à des cœurs… Les rêves avaient pris place dans le cerveau de notre chère mage.

Jubia : Jubia vous aime aussi Grey !

… Et elle s'évanouit.

L'aînée des Strauss, cachée dans un placard, avait tout vu et tout entendu. Mais elle était déçue de ne pas avoir eu à intervenir… Elle s'ennuyait plus que prévu à cette soirée.

Dans le grand hall de la guilde, la fête de Noël battait son plein. Le mage de la foudre et la détentrice du Take Over sortirent d'une des pièces de l'étage. Lisanna se dirigea vers ses amies toujours attablées, elle remarqua l'absence de Lucy, qui dansait toujours avec Natsu. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle sourit. Ces deux là méritaient le bonheur. Elle remarqua également que Jubia manquait à l'appel, ainsi qu'un certain mage de glace. Elle se retourna automatiquement en direction du bar. La jeune blanche croisa le regard de sa sœur, ce qui suffisait pour que les deux sœurs se comprennent. Ce fut donc dans un seul et même geste qu'elles effectuèrent le signe de Fairy Tail, assez discrètement pour que personne ne les remarque, en signe de victoire.

Puis, l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. Alors à ce moment là, il y eu une effervescence dans toute la salle. Tous les mages se dirigèrent devant le sapin de la guilde, des bancs avaient été disposés en demi-cercle autour afin que tous puissent s'asseoir. Seulement, il manquait de la place. Certains ont donc dû s'asseoir sur les genoux d'une autre personne. Ce fut le cas pour Jubia, qui se mit sur les genoux de Grey. Les deux mages étaient redescendus peu avant que minuit n'ait eu lieu. Ce petit incident s'était également produit pour Lucy, qui elle, se retrouva propulsée sur les genoux de Loki. Natsu bouillonnait de l'intérieur... Après tout, il avait compris ses sentiments envers la constellationniste et comptait lui avouer dans la soirée, alors la voir assise sur les genoux d'un autre, de Loki en plus! De quoi rager non ? Il s'agitait sur son banc, Mirajane le remarqua et sourit. Après tout, qui avait bien pu pousser Lucy dans la direction opposée de Natsu?

PDV MIRAJANE :

Mon plan est en marche, je commencerai la phase finale (NDA: Vous savez, celle qui est diabolique ?) à la fin de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

PDV GENERAL :

Mirajane prit la parole tandis que les mages continuaient de s'agglutiner autour du sapin.

Mira : Bien, alors la distribution des cadeaux va commencer. Dès que j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous lèverez et irez chercher un de vos cadeaux. Un seul ! Les autres seront ouverts à la fin, tout le monde les ouvrira en même temps!

Tout le monde : Compris !

Mira : La première (NDA : Ne l'oubliez pas, les filles commencent !) à ouvrir un de ses cadeaux sera Lévy.

À l'entente de son nom, la petite bleu se leva et se dirigea vers le sapin. Elle regardait sa pile de cadeau et se demandait par lequel elle allait commencer. De leur coté, Jet et Droy priaient pour que leur coéquipière commence par un des leurs. Elle finit par saisir un petit paquet emballé dans un papier gris métallisé avec un petit ruban orange. (NDA : Comme celui du bandeau à Lévy) Elle ouvrit son cadeau, à l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique pendentif en forme de livre. Il lui fit immédiatement penser à Gajeel. Elle se retourna vers lui, le présent toujours dans les mains. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le concerné rougit et bégaya.

Gajeel : Il-Il te plaît Crevette ? C'est moi qu-qui l'a fait.

Lévy : Oui... Merci. Il est magnifique.

Gajeel : Derien.

Mirajane *cassant tout*: La prochaine à ouvrir son cadeau sera Wendy.(NDA & Rappel: Chacun ouvre un cadeau ce soir, et le reste au petit matin du 25 ! C'est une torture non ? )

Lévy retourna au près de Gajeel, mais ce dernier l'emmena hors de la guilde sans que personne ne le remarque. (NDA : A vous d'imaginer la suite ! Mais c'est assez facile à deviner. )

La jeune adolescente aux pouvoirs de guérison se dirigea vers une petite boîte couverte d'un paquet cadeau avec des flammes. Elle rit devant l'apparence de son cadeau, mais elle sut tout de suite de qui il provenait. Elle saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit dragon bleu pâle, posé sur un petit socle en bois clair sur lequel se trouvait une plaque où il était gravé "Grandine". Roméo avait confectionné cette reproduction du dragon exactement comme Wendy le lui avait décrit à maintes reprises. Cela toucha énormément la jeune fille. Elle laissa donc ses larmes couler, elle se dirigea, sans se soucier du regard des autres mais en étant assez gênée, vers le jeune homme afin de se blottir dans ses bras. Roméo répondit à son étreinte. La jeune fille lui glissa alors :

Wendy *toujours en pleurant* : Merci Roméo.

Roméo : De rien Wendy.

C'est à ce moment là que tous les autres mages présents firent un "Aaaaaaah... Trop mignon ". Ce fut donc une soirée remplie de cadeaux magnifiques et tous plus émouvants les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs, notre chère Lucy avait reçu un somptueux bracelet sur lequel demeuraient une étoile, une clé, un dragon rouge et une flamme. Elle voulut aller remercier celui qui lui avait offert, elle savait de qui il provenait, mais elle n'en eu le temps car elle se retrouva propulsée une nouvelle fois sur les genoux de Loki.

Aux environs d'une heure et demie du matin, tout Fairy Tail avait reçu ses premiers cadeaux, les autres n'étant ouverts qu'au déjeuner du 25. Mira allait donc pouvoir mettre en place la phase finale de son plan diaboliquement romantique. Mais avant cela elle devait s'occuper de recharger le buffet. (NDA: C'est au moins la 3eme fois qu'elle le recharge ! Mais ce sont tous des goinfres!) Lucy, elle, profita du fait que ses compagnons se dispersaient dans la salle pour trouver Natsu. Mais elle ne l'aperçut nulle part. Alors elle décida de sortir sur le balcon de la guilde.

Elle s'accouda sur le rebord tout en regardant l'océan. Tout à coup, elle entendit un léger bruit, elle se retourna aussitôt et se retrouva face à un Natsu endormi sur l'un des bancs, accoudé à la balustrade tout en émettant un léger ronflement. Il parlait dans son sommeil. Curieuse de nature, la blonde se rapprocha de son bien-aimé afin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il prononçait.

Natsu *toujours endormi* : Lucy... Luce...

Lucy *en continuant d'écouter et en murmurant pour ne pas le réveiller* : Il rêve de moi...

La jeune femme s'assit à coté de son coéquipier et ferma les yeux.

Natsu : Luce.

Aucune réponse.

Natsu : Oh oh! Luce! Réveille-toi !

Lucy: Hum... Natsu...

Natsu : *Pense : Elle rêve de moi...* Allez Luce,

Lucy se réveilla soudainement et bondit sur ses pieds avant de se rasoir plus calmement à coté de son coéquipier, qui avait été surpris de la vivacité de sa camarade.

Lucy : Hein? Quoi ? Que?

Natsu : Luce! Tu t'étais endormie.

Lucy : Oui mais c'est toi qui avais commencé à dormir! Alors quand je t'ai vu, ça m'a donné envie.

La belle blonde rajouta ensuite pour elle même tout en chuchotant :

Lucy: Et puis tu dégageais une chaleur qui m'attirait.

Natsu avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe de dragon slayer. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains... Enfin...

Natsu : Lucy.

Lucy : Oui? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Natsu ?

Natsu : Euh... Et ben... Je... Je t'a... Euh…

Lucy : Tu ?

Natsu : Je voulais savoir si tu étais amoureuse de Loki !

*Pensées de Natsu : Merde! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais lui demander! Mais ça ne veut pas sortir! Pourtant c'est juste trois petits mots...*

*Pensées de Lucy : C'est ça qu'il voulait me demander... Mince... Je suis déçue... Quelque part, j'aurais espéré qu'il me fasse une déclaration... Au pire je

la ferais ! Après tout, mon objectif pour ce soir est de lui avouer ce que je ressens.*

Lucy : Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Natsu : Ah.

*Pensées de Natsu : Tant mieux. Bon maintenant, il faut que je lui dise.*

*Pensées de Lucy : Allez ! Je me lance !*

Natsu/Lucy : Je t'aime !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ce rire était sincère tout en étant nerveux, car tous les deux se demandaient "Et on fait quoi maintenant?". Alors Natsu se rappela de ce que lui avait expliqué Lisanna, Grey, Mirajane et tous ses amis. Il se pencha donc vers Lucy et s'empara de ses lèvres. La constellationniste ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser qui s'intensifia. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais ne mirent pas trop de distance entre leurs visages. Ils se ré-embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant de décider d'un commun accord de retourner dans la grande salle.

A leur plus grande surprise, tous les mages étaient encore présents malgré l'heure tardive. Certains s'agglutinaient autour du buffet à nouveau ravitaillé, les nouveaux couples dansaient, les autres buvaient et se câlinaient. Mirajane les remarqua alors. La détentrice du Satan Soul s'apprêtait à faire une annonce accompagnée de Fried qui lui portait deux mystérieuses boîtes. Mais elle se résigna et éclata en sanglots. Toute l'attention fut portée sur elle et chacun se demandait quelle était la cause de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Le mage des runes ayant compris, il posa ce qu'il portait sur le bar et se rapprocha de Mirajane avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Mirajane *en sanglotant et chuchotant afin que seul Fried puisse entendre* : Ils-Ils sont tous en couples! Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de mon plan diabolique... Sniiiif... Même Lisanna a trouvé l'amour, avec Luxus qui plus est ! Et Natsu et Lucy ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de mon aide à cause de leur naïveté et de leur timidité, et bien ils sont ensemble! SNIIIIIIIIIIIIF !

Fried : Chuuuuut... Ce n'est pas grave... Ils en restent encore plein à mettre en couple !

Et c'est sur l'annonce de la mise en couple de Lucy et Natsu, qui avait suivie celle de Jubia et Grey qui avait été annoncée juste après l'ouverture des cadeaux que se clôture cette soirée de Noël. Ainsi que la disparition de Gajeel et Lévy pour le restant de la soirée. Quant à Luxus et Lisanna, ces deux là avaient encore disparus dans l'une des salles de l'étage. Wendy s'était endormie sur les genoux de Roméo, qui n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre au pays des rêves. Tout ce joli petit monde avait continué de faire la fête jusqu'à on ne sait quelle heure.


End file.
